Michael (Unity is Dead)
|-|Avatar= |-|True Michael= Summary Michael is one of the Archangels of Heaven, and the leader of it’s armies. He is the foremost fighter of Heaven, as despite the existence of stronger angels like Camael and Metatron, he is the most skilled combatant. He is said to have originated as a lower angel. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 5-C | 1-A Name: Michael Origin: Unity is Dead Gender: Inapplicable, his avatars are male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: |-|Minor Avatars= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Power Nullification, Biological Manipulation, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (His nature as the avatar of a higher being allows him to ignore special laws and rules applied to him or his foes. Tiferet preserves the balance of its user’s Strength, Compassion, Intellect, Emotion, Transcendence, and Physicality. Is merely a puppet of Michael’s true self with no real mind or soul), Immortality (Types 1, 8, and 9), Fire Manipulation (Can create a fire that bypasses all resistances with Inferno of God), Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Resistance Negation (Using Megidolaon, can bypass all innate resistances, barriers, and invulnerability. His weapons ignores special characteristics that weaken blows), Attack Reflection (Temporarily becomes capable of reflecting all physical blows with Tetrakarn), Durability Negation (Can halve a foe’s vitality with Violet Flash. Fallen Grace always does the same amount of damage. Every attack he makes halves the foe’s vitality), Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (With Tiferet), Martial Arts |-|Major Avatars=All previous abilities, Increased Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Willpower Manipulation (Can exist in areas which lack the concept of unity, which normally causes the mind, soul, body, and will to fall apart on a fundamental level, eventually erasing a person), Invulnerability |-|True Form=Immortality (Types 3, 5 and 10), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Avatar Creation, Void Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Duality Manipulation, Cosmic-Force Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Emotion/Empathy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Sealing, Summoning, Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size-Shifting, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Metatron’s Avatars)| Moon level | Outerverse level (Exists above and unbound from the Realm of the Four Causes, which contains layers of existence and reality unbound from dimensionality and contains all of normal existence, as well as the Realm of Ideal Forms, which transcends the Four Causes to an even greater degree) Speed: Sub-relativistic+ | At least Sub-relativistic+ | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Small City Class | Moon Class | Outerverse Class Durability: Small City level | Moon level | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with energy attacks | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His claw | Sephirah Tiferet Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Transcendant over all logic, intelligence, reality, and perception. Said to be skilled enough to harm Metatron, despite the vast difference in their power) Weaknesses: As Michael avatars are intended to test threats rather than eliminate them, he does not bother with their resurrection unless the foe who kills them is sufficiently powerful. The Sephirah Keter’s power cannot be fully utilized by his avatars, and as such only works on things which cannot be perceived or are transcendent of the plane they are on. They cannot use abilities from other shards that are not activated abilities. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Avatar Shard:' Michael’s avatars are special existences even among shards. While a shard is a fraction of the existence of the original being, avatar shards are portions directly controlled by Metatron rather than naturally occurring portions of their existence. For this reason, they are untainted by the laws of the worlds and universes they appear in unless they choose to be. They also have some measure of the power of other counterparts of theirs from across the worlds, but due to generally being weaker, they often times cannot fully utilize them. If a foe is sufficiently powerful, a weaker avatar will be replaced by a stronger avatar. *'Sephirah Tiferet - The Balance:' As the keeper of the Sephirah of the Tree of Life, Michael is able to wield the Sephirah Tiferet. The regulator of the Sephirah it governs all balance, and protects the balance of Michael and gives him limited resistance to the powers of the other Sephirah. With it, any being who opposes the user will be “balanced.” This means immortals and transcendent beings will become nothing with no mortal equivalent or avatar, mortals will be obliterated unless they have a higher “true form”, strength and conviction of a being without compassion will become zero, the generosity and forgiveness of a being without strength will lose all meaning, and intellect and emotion will be lost without the other. However, due to his avatars being unable to control its power, they can only redistribute or halve these properties. Key: Minor Avatars | Major Avatars | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: Only some images on this profile are owned by the creator of the page. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yobo Blue’s Pages Category:Unity is Dead